


Innocent Intentions

by atmosphere_zero



Category: SCREW (Band), ViViD (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmosphere_zero/pseuds/atmosphere_zero
Summary: When innocence exists for all the right intentions...Disclaimer:I am in no way affiliated with the bands, people, artists, and musicians mentioned in the stories. The stories are a work of pure fiction and is in no way meant to represent or reflect the real bands, people, artists, and musicians mentioned in any way. Any similarities are pure coincidences. I do not make anything off of the stories as these are simply meant for pure entertainment. No harm or disrespect in any way is intended. I do not own anything except for the stories themselves.Original LJ Post:It was like when I first confessed my feelings to Byou.[Original Date:04 March 2012]Slightly changed the title from the original one. A fun request from emi_popcorn on LJ. I had a ton of fun writing this one shot. Many thanks to my beta-reader, misfitmisfit (on LJ), for reading this one over! More at the end.





	Innocent Intentions

His band mates had been telling him that their senior, Jin, from the band Screw, might have been a good person, but he wasn’t a good date or boyfriend. Ever since he became friends with his senpai, he heard of the horror stories of evil pranks Jin played on his girlfriends and how he tragically dumped them in the end. How could he believe his band mates when he knew Jin was different than that?

Ko-ki contemplated on these words long and hard. He had met Jin a few times outside of the studio to eat lunch or grab a cup of coffee so he knew Jin was a nice and caring person. But… that wasn’t the way his band, ViViD, described him, especially Iv. His band mates were simply caring for him, but why did they have to go to this length?

He thought about the other day when Jin and him bumped into each other while leaving the studio. It was an accident. Ko-ki was running late while Jin was rushing to the restroom so they collided into each other and Ko-ki fell on top of Jin. God, Ko-ki grew embarrassed thinking about it. It was the closest they had ever gotten and it wasn’t even asked for! His heart was beating like crazy and he couldn’t control his heavy breathing. He swore he embarrassed himself for life.

Ko-ki quickly scrambled off as Jin hastily stood up. It was one of the most awkward moments in his life… even fangirls ogling at him and asking him strange questions wouldn’t even be considered as awkward as that moment.

Jin awkwardly started the conversation as Ko-ki tried to casually respond, but they were both acting weird and they both knew why. Out of the blue, Jin inquired Ko-ki about his feelings for his seniors. Ko-ki wasn’t sure where he was going with the question until Jin explicitly asked him to go on a real date. It was almost a dream come true. 

Ko-ki admired Jin for his drum playing and for who he was since the moment he saw him. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but he knew Jin was different from other people. He wanted to blurt out yes, but he remembered how his band mates would disapprove of him going out with Jin. He vaguely responded saying he would definitely get back to him. He noticed the disappointment in Jin’s eyes, but Jin optimistically nodded saying he would wait for Ko-ki’s answer no matter how long. Hearing those words ached Ko-ki’s heart. How could someone be that willing to wait so long?

When he entered into the studio today, he was aghast when he saw the grotesque pictures hung all over the walls. Ko-ki literally froze flabbergasted by the sight. It was pictures of Jin and some random girl crying. Oh, no. What was this? Ko-ki sped right up to the pictures. It was a different girl each time. Oh, no! Jin was a playboy? But he thought Kazuki-senpai was the playboy of the group. Not Jin.

“Goddammit, you can’t be serious!” Ko-ki cursed.

“Ko-ki!” he heard Reno’s voice.

Oh, no. It was a set up by his band mates. Ever since he told them about Jin’s proposal, they were vehemently against it and tried to do everything to sway Ko-ki to the other side. They told him to forget about Jin and move on with someone else or he might regret it. 

“Aw, geez! Stop it. I’m not listening to you. I’m not listening to you.” Ko-ki covered his ears.

“But Ko-ki! How much older is he? How do you know he’s not just out to get you?” Reno popped into Ko-ki’s sight.

Ko-ki noticed Shin, Ryoga, and Iv standing behind Reno. “He’s not like that!”

“Ko-ki, stop denying it to yourself. Jin-senpai could be-” Ryoga supported Reno’s ridiculous claim.

“I’m going to find out the truth! I’m going to ask him if any of this…” Ko-ki glanced over at the inappropriate, horrible pictures. “If any of this is for real!”

“Wait! Ko-ki! Stop!” Shin shouted, but it was already too late. Once Ko-ki’s legs started, there was no stopping him.

Reno turned over and looked at Iv. “Dude, are you okay with this?”

“If Ko-ki chooses, then I have no choice, but to concede, right?” Iv depressingly looked at the trail of smoke Ko-ki left behind.

With all of his might, he tried to convince Ko-ki he was the one, but Ko-ki turned him down because there was already someone else in his heart.

“Goddammit.” Reno cursed under his breath.

“I knew the plan was going to fail regardless. Ko-ki is pretty stubborn when it comes to his feelings.” Ryoga mentioned.

“Ah… Geez, I hope Ko-ki knows what he’s getting himself into.” Shin sighed.

Ko-ki darted out of there as fast as he could. Jin was probably in the studio… Goddammit, he had to find him as quick as possible! He couldn’t let this problem bother his mind any longer. As much as he loved his ViViD band mates, he had been holding onto this secret crush for Jin… for too long. He had to find out the truth.

XOXOXOXO

 

Jin depressingly twirled his drumstick in the air staring at its rotation. He thought about the other awkward day when he basically asked Ko-ki out. Ko-ki didn’t reject him, but… Jin lowly sighed to himself. He suspected that Ko-ki might have felt the same for him, but… Gah. He wasn’t sure.

He first met Ko-ki by pure chance when ViViD was heading to the President’s Office. His band was meeting up with one of the directors so they had to be in PSC’s office building. He knew who Ko-ki was, but never really laid eyes on him until that moment. Ko-ki was casually passing by laughing with his bandmates and there Jin stood unable to think. His heart had been arrested at that very moment. He didn’t know why, but he knew Ko-ki was different than anyone else. Goddamn. Putting aside the facts that Ko-ki was much younger than him and a drummer as well, he hardly knew the guy. Like those crazy fan girls, he started to do some research on Ko-ki to find out who he was. Although, at the time, it was quite difficult since ViViD wasn’t famous yet. Bah, why did he have to stumble across a man who no one really knew about?

They finally met face-to-face when they bumped into each other when they were both leaving the studio. Ko-ki acted natural, but Jin was sweating from head-to-toe. He quickly fabricated some excuse in order to take Ko-ki out to eat dinner with him that night. Ever since then, they had been hanging out whenever they had free time and sometimes had a cup of coffee together. He enjoyed every single moment he had with the younger drummer.

It wasn’t until a few days ago that Jin finally had the courage to ask Ko-ki out. He didn’t know what he was thinking. In fact, it wasn’t even planned. It was a spur of the moment. Damn him, his stupidity, and his nervousness. He repeatedly told himself to control his urge to blurt out stupid stuff, but now the cat was out of the bag. To his disappointment, Ko-ki didn’t give him a straight answer and left him hanging. He hoped Ko-ki would tell him his answer soon… with a favorable response. He was crossing his fingers. 

“Jin-chan? Are you there?” Rui’s voice echoed in his head.

Jin blinked his eyes coming back to reality. “Rui?”

“Oooooh, someone is lovesick!” Kazuki pointed out the obvious.

Byou took out a cigarette and lit it up with his lighter. “Like we couldn’t tell.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Jin was flustered.

“Aww, I know what that’s like. It was like when I first confessed my feelings to Byou.” Rui said although it was quite unrelated to the topic at hand.

“Don’t bring me into this.” Byou pretended to sternly glare at Rui who chuckled.

“Hey, where are the water bottles?” Manabu entered the practice room.

“They should be in the lounge room.” Kazuki headed over towards Manabu and kissed his cheek.

“Aw! Kazuki! Stop it!” Manabu slightly pushed his face away.

“Why? We are officially dating! And I love you!!” Kazuki wrapped his arms around Manabu.

Byou rolled his eyes. “Here they go again.”

“Ooooh, Byou. We should be close like that.” Rui approached Byou from behind and hugged Byou’s neck as Byou rubbed Rui’s arm returning his affection.

Jin became saddened and depressed at the sight. Kazuki and Manabu had been dating for a year while just a few months ago Byou and Rui got together. Was he the only one destined to be a lonely poor geezer? He knew he wasn’t the most handsome guy, but he didn’t look ugly, right? Oh… what did Ko-ki think of him?

While the rest of his band mates were too busy huggling and snuggling together, he quietly left the room to get away from the lovey dovey atmosphere. He wished he could even be as remotely close to Ko-ki as his band mates were to their respective lovers.

Jin faced his head towards the ground pretending to wear a nonchalant face. He couldn’t let anyone see that he was depressed. He confessed his first and only true love to someone who might reject him. Dammit. He knew it would be hopeless. He should have never-

“Ooof!” Jin bumped into someone.

“Ah!” a familiar voice cried out.

When Jin looked up, he couldn’t believe who he saw.

“K-k-k-ko-ki?” Jin’s voice started to shake. Oh, shit! What was wrong with him?

“Jin! Are you free? I have some questions to ask you.” Ko-ki urgently said.

He thought about how his band mates were probably all having a lovely time without him. “Sure, I-”

Ko-ki grabbed his wrist and dashed away from the scene.

“Ahh! Where are you taking me?” Jin hollered.

Ko-ki brought them to some obscure room where there was no one. It was cluttered with random sound equipment and useless props. The place was cramped from top to bottom with junk. Jin didn’t know why they had to be in this bizarre room.

Before Jin even had time to ask Ko-ki what the problem was, Ko-ki unexpectedly flipped out some pictures… of himself?!!! What the hell was this? Jin couldn’t believe what he saw! Oh, shit. It was from the time of when he was with his previous bands. He didn’t think he would have to explain these to anyone… Goddammit. 

Ko-ki could see sweat forming on Jin’s face. Oh, no. Was this really true? “Don’t tell me… it’s for real?”

“Ah! I can explain!” Jin immediately spoke up. He had to justify those horrible pictures. No… he had to reveal the truth to Ko-ki.

As much as he hated himself back then for doing that… it was a part of him that he couldn’t get rid of. He hoped Ko-ki would accept this part of him.

“What is it?” Ko-ki anxiously asked him.

“It was back before I joined Screw and PSC.” Jin hesitantly said.

There was a moment silence as Ko-ki watched Jin collect his thoughts.

“You see… My friends dared me to go out with girls because I never dated before… But for some reason, I didn’t feel attracted to them and well… I was a little blunt to the girls when I told them the truth about my feelings for them.” Jin shyly explained. “They didn’t take it very well and I ended up devastating them.”

“The girls ended up egging my car and doing many other unpleasant things. Eventually, I disliked breaking their hearts and well… My previous band mates and I had a fallout.” Jin sadly explained. “It wasn’t even over musical differences. It was because they tricked me into going out with one of their sisters.” 

“When I ended up breaking her heart, I found out the truth. From that moment, I hated the way the way they made me date those girls and then I despised myself for ruining those girls’ lives.”

“It was horrible.” Jin shook his head in despair.

Ko-ki expected Jin to spill more of his story. Instead, Jin headed past Ko-ki and leaned against the wall staring out the window. Jin gazed out at the skyscrapers and tall buildings. From up here, the world was so small and distant. Just like when he went out with those girls, it was cold and distant. But with Ko-ki his emotions were different.

Ko-ki observed the countenance on Jin’s face. It was serious and solemn. This was the first time he didn’t see Jin wearing his humorous face. 

“Did you ever seriously date those girls?” Ko-ki was dying to know.

Jin sighed. “I tried to, but… I just didn’t feel that energetic spark.”

“Energetic spark?” Ko-ki raised one of his eyebrows.

“Goddamit. You know… when you… love someone?” Jin attempted at horribly explaining. When he saw that Ko-ki didn’t register his words, Jin pushed the matter aside. “Whatever. Why I do even bother explaining?”

Ko-ki pretended to not know his words, but he knew exactly what Jin meant. After all, that was how he felt for Jin.

“So then… what are these pictures?” Ko-ki waved them in the air.

“Those were the pictures of the break-ups.” Jin pessimistically glanced at the pictures in Ko-ki’s hand before turning his head back towards the outside world.

“Oh.” Ko-ki wasn’t sure how to respond. All this time, he thought Jin was involved in something terrible. Although, he never expected this kind of story to come from Jin.

Jin was disappointed by Ko-ki’s response. Did this mean that Ko-ki… didn’t like him? Jin’s heart was pounding hard and he couldn’t control. He told himself to relax, but it was impossible standing in the same room as Ko-ki.

Ko-ki headed over towards the window and faced Jin. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. No need to apologize. The past is the past.” Jin kindly said.

“Even if that did happen to you, my feelings for you don’t change.” Ko-ki surprisingly stated.

Jin froze as he robotically rotated his head towards Ko-ki. Did he just hear what he thought he had just heard? “You mean…”

“I mean what I mean. Jin… it doesn’t matter what happened to you before. All that matters is the future, right? I mean… isn’t that why you asked me out in the first place?” Ko-ki optimistically reminded him.

Right. He did take that bold step to ask Ko-ki out.

“Does this mean that you’ve been thinking about my question?” Jin hesitantly inquired with a shaky voice. Oh, shit… Why was he sounding like a five year old?

Ko-ki’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t expect Jin to ask him again so soon. His sweaty fingers tried to keep ahold of the pictures, but he could hardly hold on to them. “Jin… I-”

“Ko-ki, you’re right about the future so I have to admit this before my systems self-destructs.” Jin interrupted Ko-ki’s statement in a sarcastic tone. Ko-ki had to resist the urge to laugh especially since Jin wore that deadpan expression on his face. 

“From the moment I saw you, I… I realized something within me was changing. I couldn’t deny this feeling that… I loved you.” Jin couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. 

He usually wasn’t this impulsive or aggressive. But Ko-ki was taking too long to answer and he almost didn’t like the awkward silence. “I know you don’t remember, but I saw you when you were walking into the President’s Office. You were cracking a joke with your band mates and laughing. You guys were relatively new at the time.”

Wow, Jin liked him since then? Ko-ki was surprised to hear that. He didn’t know Jin had a crush on him… for that long.

“Jin, I’m sorry. I was hesitating, but… not anymore. I won’t hesitate anymore.” Ko-ki firmly said.

“Do you really mean that?” Jin could hardly contain his excitement.

“Well, duh! Why wouldn’t I? I-” Ko-ki was about to give out a whole reason out, but Jin jumped on Ko-ki.

“Ahh!” Ko-ki grabbed onto the ledge of the window in order to not fall to the ground, but being caught so suddenly, his hand slipped as Ko-ki’s back thumped against the ground.

Jin gasped. “Oh, no! Are you okay?”

“Tsh… Yeah… I’ll live.” Ko-ki answered as he felt the pain in his back temporarily surge.

“I’m sorry. I got too excited.” Jin humbly apologized for his actions.

“It’s fine. Don’t apologize.” Ko-ki ended up smiling.

For someone who was older than him, it was strange that Jin was shorter than him. Ah, well. He supposed he could get used to it.

“Can I… hug you then? That was what I meant to do.” Jin innocently pleaded.

Ko-ki had to stop himself from sounding like an idiot. “S-sure.”

Jin never imagined Ko-ki’s body being so warm and his scent being so sweet. It was becoming a dream come true.

“Does this mean you’ll go out with me then?” Jin rested his chin on Ko-ki’s chest.

With such close proximity between them, Ko-ki stared at Jin dumbfounded. Jin had those soft, chocolate brown eyes and smooth, attractive hair style. He didn’t remember Jin being this handsome from far away. Maybe being so far away made him unable to realize just how special Jin was.

“Ko-ki? I’m talking to you.” Jin waved his hand in his face.

“Huh?”

“Ha, were you daydreaming?” Jin teased him.

“Haha, as if.” Ko-ki chuckled.

“Oh, really? Then what did I just ask?” Jin purposely inquired.

“Ah, geez, Jin. Why are you testing me?” Ko-ki joked back with him… Although, he really had no idea what Jin just asked. Goddammit. He was too preoccupied with his own feelings and perception of Jin. “You know I always listen to you.”

“Then what was it?” Jin mischievously grinned.

Ko-ki paused for a moment to act like he was thinking. How could he wriggle his way out of this situation? “Aw, fine. You caught me. What did you ask me?”

“What I asked you the first time.” Jin cleared his throat as if to prepare himself for his next statement. “Will… you go out with me?”

Ko-ki stroked Jin’s face. “Of course. Why would I not?”

“I… don’t know. You were giving me vague answers last time.” Jin breathed out a sigh of relief and joy at the same time.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to, but now my mind’s made up.” Ko-ki nodded his head.

“Hey, Ko-ki? Can I do something?” Jin asked for his permission first. He didn’t want to ruin his first real chance at love.

“Sure. What is it?” Ko-ki didn’t suspect anything underneath Jin’s words.

Unexpectedly, Jin kissed Ko-ki’s pink, vivid lips. Ko-ki was taken by surprise, but eventually reciprocated. The feeling was odd… but exciting. The butterflies in his stomach were growing. He was… feeling joyous.

When Jin parted, Ko-ki gaped and was speechless. Jin didn’t know if he was burning red, but he certainly felt as though he was on fire. He didn’t care. He relished that light weighted and… lustful feeling that he got from Ko-ki. Gah, he was starting to sound like Kazuki.

“Yay!! You guys are finally together!” a familiar voice cheered from the doorway.

Jin loudly gasped and instantly scrambled off of Ko-ki. He saw his band mates at the door. “Goddammit! How long were you guys there?!”

Ko-ki was reminiscing Jin’s first kiss to him. Ah… He wished Jin would have instigated it again. He wouldn’t have minded.

Jin was highly abashed. Shit! His band mates were embarrassing!!!

“Oh. We got here when you two were kissing.” Kazuki answered.

“Umm… we were here after Jin landed on Ko-ki, I thought.” Rui stated his thoughts out loud.

“Dammit! Why are you guys always doing this to me?!” Jin helplessly cried out.

Ko-ki snapped back to reality when he heard Jin’s voice. He noticed that Jin’s band mates were there. Were they watching the whole time? Oh, geez… This was a dilemma.

“We’ll leave you two alone. Please excuse us.” Manabu stepped in before a whole fight ensued. 

“What? But Manabuuuu….” Kazuki pouted.

“Let’s go.” Manabu pulled on his ear and dragged him along.

“Owie, Manabu! That hurts…” Kazuki’s voice echoed in the hallway.

“Good luck.” Byou quietly said before Rui and he followed behind Kazuki and Manabu.

Jin poked his head out into the hallway watching his members disappear. He had to make sure they wouldn’t come back and secretly walk in on him… again.

Jin hastily came back inside the room and started to furiously apologize as he lowered his head, “I’m very sorry about what happened. I have to apologize for my band mates’ childish behavior.”

Ko-ki smiled as he laid his hand on Jin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind them knowing. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being a little bit childish, right?”

Jin lifted his head up in amazement. He was at a loss of words from Ko-ki’s kind-hearted words. That was right. What was he thinking? Ko-ki loved him because he accepted Jin for who he was. What was the matter with him today?

“Hehe, you look kind of funny with that speechless look.” Ko-ki playfully teased him.

“Hey. Don’t embarrass me.” Jin stuck out his tongue.

Ko-ki’s smiled and softly chuckled at Jin’s words. Jin couldn’t help, but admire Ko-ki’s unique smile. He wanted to grow to love it even more. “Hey, want to go get something to eat?”

“Sure.” Ko-ki nodded his head in agreement.

Jin curled his fingers around Ko-ki’s hoping he wouldn’t shove him away. Ko-ki slowly returned it with a reassuring smile on his face. Jin returned that reassurance with a quirky grin.

There wasn’t any need for words as they left. They both knew it was the beginning of a good start. And nothing could stop them as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It never crossed my mind to write this super cute pairing until emi_popcorn on LJ requested this. However, as someone who likes to try writing weird (or obscure) pairings, I couldn't resist but give it a try. It came out to be a lot of fun, and I would love to write them again in the future.
> 
> Constructive criticisms and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
